Take a breath please baby
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Nick and Miley are married and have a daughter but what happens when their relationship has a bump in the road resulting in Nick moving out and Miley getting into trouble. Will Nick stand up for his family and be there for them? Read and Review!


**TAKE A BREATH JONAS BROTHERS**

**RATED T for language and a descriptive car accident. **

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!**

**Lyrics in **_**bold Italics**_

"_**I walked across a crowded street. A sea of eyes, they cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle. Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camouflage the way you feel, when everything's the matter.  
We've all been down that road before, searching for that something more…"**_

Hi, I am Miley Stewart, well actually I'm married, at least I hope I still am, so it's Miley Gray; and I don't know how much more of this I can take. Everywhere I look I see his face, every time I look at our daughter I see him, every day I feel like a part of my and Katie's life is missing. I wonder if he thinks about us or if he even cares.

About a year ago Nick and I started having problems. We had gotten married when we were 23 and I am now 25 with a one year old. Nick moved out and into his brother Joe's house about two months ago. Joe keeps me posted on how he's doing.

I have only wish tonight as I toss and turn in bed. That wish is that the love of my life will come home and hold me in his arms. I need him. I can't survive without him.

I know what it was like to grow up with only one parent and I don't want Katie to go through it too.

"_**Worlds are spinning 'round. There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken. Clouds can move and skies **_

_**will be wide open. Don't forget to take a breath…"**_

Life is not fun when you feel alone. Life can be hard when you have no one to help you through.

I always heard people saying that but I had never realized how true it was until Nick left. Something shocking happened today.

I received a phone call from my lawyer asking that I come see him. I did as I was told and now here I am, driving down the street tears falling freely divorce papers sitting in the seat next to me. I can hardly see where I am going between the tears and the rain pounding down on the car. I should pull over but I don't. I see the light change and slowly make my way through the intersection. However I guess a car coming in the opposite direction didn't and continued to speed through. I had no way to react I just shut my eyes waiting for the impact which came not even a second later. I felt the car pound into the side of mine and mine fly forward and flip once before flipping again and landing in some way a car never should. Pain ran through my body as I black out.

"_**Blink our eyes, life's rearranged. To our surprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen. Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, and brace for cold. And it's only for a moment.  
We've all been down that road before. Searching for that something more…"**_

(JOE'S POV)

"Hello," I said answering the phone. I was met with the sound of my girlfriend crying hysterically.

"Mitch? Baby, what's wrong?" That must of got Nick's attention because he was by my side in a second. "Is Katie ok?"

Just then Nick's cell phone rang he looked down at it and his eyes went wide…

"_**Worlds are spinning 'round. There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath."**_

(Nick's POV)

"Hello?" I said frantically.

"Is Mr. Nick Gray there?" a women's quiet voice asked.

"Yes, and why am I getting a call from L.A. ER?" I was really worried and I wasn't sure I wanted to know where this conversation was going.

"We are calling in regards to your wife, Miley Gray. She was involved in a car accident about an hour ago and has lost a lot of blood. She is also unconscious and we aren't to sure she will make it so I think it would be best if you could come down." The women said.

"Um, we aren't on the best of terms right now but yeah I guess I can come down for a while." I said trying to hide how freaked out I was. I'm supposed to mad at her.

"Mr. Gray, there's some more I should tell you…"

"Tell me when I get there." I said snapping my phone shut and grabbing my keys. I looked at Joe.

"I'll go over and get Katie and watch her for awhile." He reassured me. I nodded saying a quick thanks before running out to the car and driving to the hospital.

"_**Life isn't suffocating air isn't overrated."**_

I arrived about a half hour later and went to the front desk.

"Um, I'm Nick Gray," I told the lady at the front desk.

"Oh yes," she said. "Mr. Gray, your wife was involved in a hit and run and they are looking for the driver. Her car flipped twice in mid air before landing on it's roof. Mrs. Gray was not pinned in or anything the biggest problem was that she when the car landed her arm broke as well as one of her legs. Glass completely cut her she has about 100 stitches. In the ambulance she was awake for a few moments and just mumbled some things." The nurse explained to me. I just stared at her incomplete shock.

"Um..a…what did she say?" I asked trying to cover up.

"She said something about a letter in her purse, we can't look through it so if you would like to…"

"Yeah sure." I said grabbing her purse off the counter and opening it.

I didn't look long before seeing an envelope with my name written in her handwriting.

I grabbed it and carefully opened it.

(letter in Italics)

_Dear Nick, _

_I don't know where we went so wrong but I guess somewhere along the way we did. I know you find some things I do annoying, and I'm sorry. However I decided to tell you some things about you that I can't live without. _

_The way you kiss me at the most random times._

_The way your face lights up when you see Katie._

_The way we can still act like kids around each other._

_The way you always know just what I am thinking. _

_The way you always make sure we wake up in each others arms._

_How safe and at home I feel when you hold me._

_How you always hold me. Even in public you hold my hand or have your arm around me._

_The way you make Katie smile._

_The way you know just when to make me laugh_

_Lastly, how you do everything you can to make sure Katie and I are happy and safe even when your upset with me._

_Whatever happened between us was the biggest mistake. _

_I wish I could take anything I did back. I hate fighting with you. I don't want to let us go._

_Katie needs you._

_Baby, I need you. I need you to hold me and tell me everything will be alright._

_I want everything to be alright._

_Please come home soon. _

_Love, _

_Smiles._

I didn't care who was watching I just let tears fall down my face as I read the letter over and over again. All this time I thought she didn't want me back. She never called she never emailed me. That's why I got the divorce papers because I thought that was something she wanted.

My cell phone rang and I looked at it. Joe.

"It was all my fault if I wouldn't have gotten those papers drawn up she wouldn't have gone out." I exclaimed to my brother not even saying hello.

"Nick, calm down," Joe said slowly. "Miley will be ok and you guys will work it out."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Mr. Gray your wife is awake we just have to her monitor her over night." A doctor said. I just stared at him and motion 1 minute to him and he nodded.

"Dude are you physic?" I asked my brother.

"No I just know you and Miley. Call me later." The line went dead and I turned to the doctor.

"Can I see her?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I told her you were here and she seemed kind of surprised."

"Yeah, we were going through a roof patch but I hope to end it." I explained. The doctor nodded and showed me to her room. I stood outside the door for a moment trying to pull myself together before opening the door…

"_**Worlds are spinning 'round. There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath."**_

"Nick" I heard the voice of my wife Miley yell to me.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked walking into our daughter Katie's room.

It has been a year since the car accident Miley and I were able to work everything out; which you could figure out if you looked at Miley's baby bump.

"Did you give Katie ice cream?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me as she tried to get the hyper two year old to lay down and go to sleep.

"No," I said looking at her. "Joe did."

I smiled as she let out a groan.

"How do you expect me to get her to sleep?" she asked me. How would I know? I wasn't the one who gave her ice cream. That would be my newly married brother.

"I guess I could try singing?" I suggested.

"Yeah that always works." My wife agreed as I moved into stand next to the crib.

I then softly sang…

"_**Worlds are spinning 'round. There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath."**_

After I finished Katie's eyes began to get heavy and she laid down. Miley and I moved out of the room.

"I love you Miley Gray." I whispered as I kissed her.

"I love you too, Nick Gray." She smiled.

_**Probably my longest oneshot. I want lots of reviews!**_

_**Thanks you all rock**_

_**Ashlyn. **_


End file.
